Pour Toujours
by hana-chan666
Summary: bon et bien voila la forme définitive , améliorée ! Bonne lecture ! REVIEW PLEASE !
1. Chapitre Premier : Sentiments

Bonjour à tous et à toutes je vous invite à lire ou à relire cette histoire sur mon couple préféré. Suite a des critiques ( justifiées ) j'ai retravaillé cette histoire pour qu'elle vous soit plus agréable , cela fut dur alors je vous en pris reviewer ma petite T/P !! Please !!  
  
BONNE LECTURE !!!  
  
Hana_chan  
  
Pan = 22 ans  
  
Trunks = 25 ans  
  
  
  
POUR TOUJOURS  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE PREMIER : SENTIMENTS  
  
  
  
  
  
CC 7h30 a.m :  
  
- TRUNKS !!!!!!!! LEVE TOI ? C 'EST l'HEURE !!!!!  
  
Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux difficilement .  
  
*Putain la prochaine fois je ramene pas de boulot à la maison*  
  
- J'ARRIVE !!!!  
  
Trunks se regard dans son miroir !  
  
*Oula ! j'ai une de ces tronches*  
  
Puis il désend les marches et 30min plus tard se retrouve dans son bureau , sa secrétaire allait bientôt arrivée pour lui donner son emploie du temps du jours . Et comme d'habitude il n'allait pas écouter du tout , penser à tout autre chose ,le vent ,le ciel ,la libertée .  
  
*Ce midi je mange avec Panny , ça vas faire 5 jours, j'ai hate , elle est un peu étrange ces jours çi , ça m'inquiète* il fut éveillé par le bruit de la porte de son bureau ,sa secrétaire était partie.Il repartit dans ses pensées puis vînt midi , il partit attendre Pan à la sortie de la fac.  
  
  
  
Faculté Yué 12h10 :  
  
Trunks attends adosé à sa voiture que Pan sorte de cours * Elle a dit 12h15 je suis à l'heure , soudain il la voit arrivée , elle parait pale et faible .  
  
- PAN !! crit - il étonné lui même de la joie et de l'inquietude qu'il éprouve .  
  
Pan releve la tête doucement comme si cela lui paraisait difficile , puis un sourir fatigé s'inscrit sur son visage  
  
- Hey ! Trunks, tu es à l'heure dis moi que t'arrive t'il ?  
  
- Rien j'avais juste envie de te revoir .  
  
- Depuis lundi dernier ?  
  
- Oui mais là n'est pas la question , tu es malade ?  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Tu es toute pale et tes yeux n'ont plus cette intensitée , et ton sourir parait si faible .  
  
- Tu es très observateur .  
  
- Tu es ma mailleur amie ,si ce n'est la seule , alors je te ragarde oui! Et je m'inquiete .  
  
- Ce n'est pas la peine , tous vas bien .  
  
- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire ?  
  
- Par ce que tu es trop suspicieux voila tous !  
  
Dit'elle arborant ce sourir qu'il aimait tant .  
  
*Elle ne veut pas que je m'inquiete , quelque chose cloche elle a beau sourir comme avant. Ses yeux, Ho! mon dieu ses yeux sont si tristes et fatigués ! Que lui arrive t'il ? Pan, ma Pan ,arret de me mentir je t'en pris*  
  
- Trunks ? On y vas ?  
  
- Oui .  
  
Pendant tout le déjeuné Pan eu l'air gaie et en très bonne santé , comme si rien n'avait changé, mais Trunks la regardait suspicieusement .Contempent sa jeune amie, ses moindres mouvements, réfléchissant sur elle , lui , leurs amitié .  
  
*Elle me mens , pourquoi? elle a peut être honte? Mais elle me connait pourtant, je croyait être important à ses yeux, mais ... pourquoi je suis si inquiet ? Pan ? Elle est mon amie et j'ai toujours crus que c'était tous mais ... HO! mon Dieu je le réalise aujourd'hui je l'aime.  
  
Moi , Trunks Brief Vegeta je suis amoureux de ma mailleure amie Pan Son !  
  
Dois je lui dire ? Comment le prendra'elle ? et plus important répondra t'elle à mon amour ? *  
  
- Trunks ? Woééééééé ? tu dors ?  
  
- Hein ? Quoi tu disais ?  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais tu rêvassais, c bizzard ça ne te resmble pas ! ^ ^  
  
- Pardon je pensais .  
  
- C'est bien ce qu'il m'a parus , on y vas ?  
  
- Oui tu veux que je te ramene tous de suite ?  
  
- Non , on vas faire un toure dans un parc ?  
  
- OK !  
  
Ils partirent et marchairent jusqu'au parc en se rapelant des moments de leur voyage avec Goku .  
  
- Ho, oui !je me souviens tu était sexy comme ça !!  
  
- Arret de te moquer !! C'est très umiliant tu sais ?  
  
- Oui trunks je suis désolée pardonne moi ! dit'elle toujours hillards, ils s'arretèrent à une passerelle au dessus d'un lac Pan regardait les poisons passer sous eux et Trunks fesait dos au lac, adosé à la bariere.  
  
- Tu te souviens quand on jouait ici ?  
  
- Oui c'est sans doute les plus joyeux moments de mon enfance !  
  
- Pan ?  
  
- Oui ? Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux comme à son habitude .  
  
- Non , rien , plus tard !  
  
- Ha ? ^ ^ On rentre ?  
  
- Ouais ! Viens je te ramene chez toi , tu n'as pas cour après non?  
  
- Oui mais j'ai rendez - vous !  
  
- Bon bha, je t'y dépose alors !  
  
- Merci tu es jentil !  
  
- De rien !  
  
Ils reprirent la voiture et il la déposa au centre ville .  
  
- Byebye Trunks !  
  
- Bye ... hé! Pan !  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Demain on se voit ?  
  
- Je suis libre toute la journée y a pas de problème !  
  
- Je viens te cherché à 11h je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on vas faire mais c'est pas grave ok?  
  
- Ouais , allé je t'embrasse !  
  
- Moi aussi Pan !!  
  
Et elle claque la porte et entra dans un immeuble .  
  
*Je suis désolée Trunks , je t'ai mentis mais s'est pour ton bien , tu ne dois pas savoir surtous pas toi , je t'aime tant que je ne le suporterais pas si tu savais la véritée !*  
  
Et son sourir retomba , elle repris cette mine malade et triste .  
  
  
  
Journal intime de Pan :  
  
Demain je lui dit tous ,tous ,je ne veux plus rien lui cacher , après tous il m'aime peut être . Ho! le pauvre je suis si égoïste je ne pense qu'a moi . Mais je lui doit la vérité , pour lui ,pour moi ,pour nous !  
  
Journal intime de Trunks :  
  
Je suis inquiet , elle me cache quelque chose , j'ai peur mais je l'aime tant et ce sentiment , je le comprends enfin est en moi depuis que je la connait je doit me lancer . DEMAIN je lui dit tous !!!  
  
  
  
Notes de l'auteur :  
  
Mais que vas t'il se passer ? Moi je sais ^^ .  
  
Bon et bien rendez-vous à la fin du prochain chapitre !!  
  
Hana-chan 


	2. Chapitre Second : L'aveu

CHAPITRE SECOND : L'AVEU  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin 11h am chez Pan :  
  
  
  
DRING!!!!!  
  
- J'arrive , cria t'elle .  
  
Elle ouvris la porte toujours en pijamas .  
  
- Bonjours Trunks !  
  
- Tu n'es pas encore prète ?  
  
- Non je suis un peu fatigée , j'ai pas entendu mon reveil désolée , tu veux bien attendre à l'interieur .  
  
- Pas de problème, tu as mangée ?  
  
- Non !  
  
- Je te fais ton petit déj' et tu te prépare ok ?  
  
- Heu ... oui merci mais pas trop j'ai bien manger hier soir !  
  
- Ok !  
  
Elle monta les marches et alla se préparer , elle redésendit 10 min plus tard en t-shirt noir et jeans troués !  
  
- Je suis prete !!  
  
- Ton petit déj' aussi !  
  
- Merci beaucoup Trunks tu es un ange !  
  
- Je sais !  
  
Et elle avala son déjeuné .  
  
- On y vas ?  
  
- Ok , on vas où?  
  
- A la plage !  
  
- Je vais prendre mon maillot et ma serviette!  
  
Et ils partirent, la plage n'était pas très loin de la maison de Pan , c'était une belle petite plage dans un renfoncement naturel , ils s'instalèrent là .  
  
- Haaaaaaaaaa!enfin une journée pénarde tous les deux comme avant !  
  
- Tiens c'est vrai ça fait longtemps tu as raison Panny !  
  
- Oui ! Elle mit sa serviette par terre et commença à se déshabiller .  
  
*Tiens c'est bizzard elle ne m'a pas engeulé quand je l'ai appelé Panny , avant elle m'aurait tué ! Désidément elle n'est pas comme d'habitude ... Ho, mon dieu !! Elle a mit un bikini !!!!! Son père vas me tuer !!! Qu'elle est belle c'est incroyable, ma Pan, mon amour, si belle, si forte, si douce je t'aime tant. Haaaaaaa! elle a enlevée sa casquette !!!! Ses cheuveux sont si long maintenant !!*  
  
*Tiens bizzard il rêvasse encore ! Il doit être amoureux je vois que ça ! Au mon dieu Trunks je t'aime tant mais c'est trop tard , tous est fini maintenant , plus rien ne compte je veux être avec toi , le plus possible*  
  
*Mais? elle...elle s'aproche de moi? elle prends ma tête dans ses mains, Ho mon Dieu! c'est impossible je rêve, elle vas m'embrasser ?!*  
  
*Même s'il me rejet j'ai besoin de l'embrassé, la peau de son visage est si douce, je sens ses cheuveux contre mes mains, ses levres paraissent si douces, si tendres, plusieurs fois déjà j'ai eu cette envie, aujourd'hui où jamais !*  
  
Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un doux baisé puis ils se regardairent dans les yeux .  
  
- Pan ... je , je t'aime !  
  
- Ho ! .. Trunks si tu savais, j'ai toujours attendu de telles paroles, je suis si heureuse! Moi aussi je t'aime de tous mon coeur !*Ho,oui de tous mon pauvre coeur*  
  
Soudain Pan palie et tomba à terre , foudroyée par cette douleure dans son corps , cette douleure qui lui est devenu aujourd'hui, si commune.  
  
- PAN !!!!!  
  
- tr... trunks ... dans ... mon sac ... mes pi ... pillues .  
  
Il fouilla dans son sac et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait et les lui donna . Quelques minutes plus tard elle rouvrit les yeux .  
  
- trunks ? dit elle faiblement , il pleurait .  
  
- PAN! Mon amour j'ai eu si peur !! il l'enlaca .  
  
- Pardon je suis désolée !  
  
- Tous vas bien .  
  
- Tu veux bien me ramener à la maison ?  
  
- Tous ce que tu veux .  
  
Il la pris dans ses bras et s'envola chez elle , il ouvrit la fenetre de sa chambre et la mit dans son lit . Il s'assit près d'elle et après de nombeuses heures à veiller sur elle, s'endormit lui aussi . Vers minuit il se reveilla remarquant qu'il avait une couverture sur lui et vit qu'elle n'était plus là , il se leva et alla la cherchée là où il savait pouvoir la trouvée. Sur le toit à regarder les étoiles , elle avait enfilée une chemise de nuit et ses longs cheuveux noir flotaient dans le vent .  
  
- Pan ? tu vas mieu ?  
  
- Oui merci ! Trunks dis moi tu n'a pas froids en calçon ? Dit'elle est se tourant vers lui les yeux pleins de larmes .  
  
Il rougit un peu , puis vint près d'elle .  
  
- Pan qu'y a t'il ? quelqu'un t'as fais du mal ?  
  
- Non ,ce n'est pas ça .  
  
- Dis moi !  
  
- Tu vas avoir mal , je ne veux pas que tu souffre, pas à cause de moi .  
  
- Je t'en suplis !  
  
- Je suis malade Trunks !  
  
- Comment ça malade ?  
  
- Tu te souviens de la maladie de grand-père ?  
  
- Avant le combatavec Cell ?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Oui et ?  
  
- Et bien j'ai la même !  
  
- Quesque tu veux dire ?  
  
Trunks avait palit et on pouvait lire sur son visage une peur froide, Pan quand à elle pleurait toujours dans ses bras, elle releva la tête vers lui.  
  
- Trunks je vais mourir !  
  
Ses yeux étaient implorants cherchant dans son visage une trace quelconque prouvant qu'elle blaguai mais rien , il la serra contre lui et pleura dans ses cheuveux .  
  
*NONNNNNN! !!!!!pas ça Ho! mon Dieu je vous en pris ! Tous mais pas ça ! Pas elle, pas mon ange, ma Pan !*  
  
- Pardon Trunks !  
  
Il se releva et l'embrassa .  
  
- Pourquoi Pan ?  
  
- Pour te faire subire tous ça !  
  
- Je vais tous arranger Pan même si pour ça je doit me saigner aux quatres veines , je te sauverais !  
  
- Ho ! Trunks je t'en suplie , je ne t'en demande pas tant ,elle l'embrassa doucement ,je t'aime trop pour ça !  
  
- Et moi je t'aime trop pour te laisser mourir sans rien tanter .  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi enlassés puis rentrairent , Pan s'assit sur son lit détourna son regard pour laisser Trunks se changer , puis le fixa , il rougit et la regarda droits dans les yeux. Elle tendit la main vers lui , il s'approcha le coeur battant , lui pris la main , se retrouvant alors devant elle , elle se leva défit les boutons de sa chemise de nuit et la fit glissée à ses chevilles. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ils pleuraient tous les deux , elle lui sourit.  
  
- Tu devras m'aider .  
  
Notes de l'autreur :  
  
Voilà le voile est levé, quand j'ai écrit cette fanfics je déprimais un peu alors ça vas pas aller en s'arangant . Mais rien n'est joué d'avance, à la prochaine !!  
  
Hana_chan 


	3. Chapitre Troisième : Une éprouvante nouv...

CHAPITRE TROISIEME : UNE EPROUVANTE NOUVELLE  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin :  
  
  
  
Pan ouvrit les yeux et trouva Trunks la regardant et pleurant à la fois .  
  
- Ho , Pan je t'aime tant !  
  
Elle le sera contre elle, tout en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreil .  
  
- Trunks vient avec moi chez mon docteur !  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
Plus tards dans l'après midi à la terrasse d'un café :  
  
- Gohan chéri regarde c'est Pan et Trunks !  
  
Ils se tourna et les vit se tenir par la main .  
  
- Viens Videl ! On vas les suivres, je veux savoir ce que ce gamain fait avec ma petite fille !  
  
- Gohan arrêt ce n'est pas tes affaires , ils sont tous les deux adultes !  
  
Mais il ne l'écoutais plus, trop absorbé par sa filature et ses pensées.  
  
*S'il lui fait du mal je le tue ! Cet avorton tenir le main de ma Panny comme ça sans me demander mon avis !Je vais lui en foutre une il s'en souviendra ! Tiens ils entrent dans un immeuble *  
  
Il s'approcha et lut les deux écriteaux :  
  
  
  
DOCTEUR MARCH :  
  
CARDIOLOGUE  
  
et  
  
  
  
DOCTEUR BLANCHARD  
  
GYNECOLOGUE  
  
Gohan crut devenir fou .  
  
- Videl ce salopard a mit ma petite fille enseinte !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ils sont chez un gynéco c'est pas une preuve ?  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et entra , comme un ouragan et tracant leurs auras ouvris la porte du cabinet et tout en ignorant les cris de la secrétaire entra dans la salle des rendez vous, où Pan et Trunks étaient là les larmes déjà aux yeux . Ce qui arreta Gohan, net .  
  
- Pardonnez mon père docteur, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir, pardon pour le dérangement !  
  
- A la semaine prochaine mademoiselle Son !  
  
Et ils partirent sans un mots laissant Gohan et Videl derrière bouches béhantes .Ils volèrent jusqu'à chez Pan où ils savaient bientôt resevoir la vistite de ses parents, ils arrivèrent 5 min après eux.  
  
- Que veux dire tous cela jeune fille? Tu es enseinte ? Il est le père? Depuis combien de temps cela dur? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Répondez moi à la fin !  
  
- Gohan calme toi !  
  
- Papa je suis désolée ...  
  
- Tu peux être désolée me faire ça, à moi ! tu te rends compte ? tu es trop jeune pour un enfant !!!  
  
- Gohan-san arrete ! Tu ne vois pas que tu te trompe ? elle n'est pas enseinte !  
  
Les deux hommes criaient dans la maison , Videl restait à l'écart.  
  
Pan, elle, se tenait la poitrine silencieuse les yeux emplis d'éffroids .  
  
- STOP !!!!!!!! cria t'elle, tous se tournèrent vers elle, son visage était livide, ses yeux rougis par les larmes semblaient saigner. Elle fit un pas vers Trunks supliante puis, soudain, tomba, évanouie .  
  
  
  
3h plus tard à l'hopitale tous le monde attendait dans la salle d'attente en silence .Bulma consolait son fils, Bra pleurait dans les bras de Goten, Marron dans ceux des Ubuu, Chichi anec Goku, Videl avec Gohan et les autres étaient debout le ragard noir .Soudain le docteur arriva , tous se levèrent .  
  
- M Brief ?  
  
- Oui ! dit Trunks en se levant , c'est moi !  
  
- Elle vous a demandée !  
  
- J'y vais, docteur ? Je leurs dirait les nouvelles moi même, ils ne sont pas au courant.  
  
-Très bien monsieur, comme vous voudrez .  
  
Dans la chambre :  
  
Pan était là allongée, branchée à toute sorte de tubes, il s'approcha d'elle, tous semblait si froids comme si le monde n'éxistait plus. Sa réspiration était lente et douloureuse, chaques pas qu'il fesait vers elle lui déchirait le coeur. Il s'assit près d'elle doucement, fit passé sa main dans ses beaux cheveux noir .  
  
* Pan soit forte , quoi qu'il arrive je serais pour toujours avec toi, même si la mort tante de nous diviser. *  
  
- trunks ? dit'elle d'une voix faible .  
  
- Chérie tu vas mieux ?  
  
- un peux .  
  
- Bien , je vais raconter tous aux autres ok ?comme ça se sera moins éprouvant pour toi, tu es d'accords ?  
  
- oui , vas y ... je te fais confience .  
  
- Vous devriez partir monsieur, elle est encore très faible .  
  
- Bien je te revois bientôt mon amour !  
  
- oui trunks .  
  
Il déposa un baisé sur ses levres blanches et quitta la salle . Il arriva dans la salle d'attente où tous le monde attendais son arrivé .  
  
- Espece de salaud qu'est ce qu'a ma fille ?  
  
- Gohan assis toi, je te le conceil. dit'il froidement ,il obeit.  
  
- Parle qu'a ma fille ?  
  
- Pan ... meurs .  
  
Tous reçurent cette nouvelle comme une claque .  
  
- Que ... mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Une maladie du coeur , comme Goku-san .  
  
Videl s'agrippa à lui.  
  
- Mais les docteurs vont sauver ma fille n'est ce pas ? Ma petite fille vas aller mieu non?  
  
- Videl-san, je ... je suis désolé mais ... ils sont impuisants .  
  
- NONNNNNNNNNNN! HAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Après plusieurs minutes, ils virent la porte s'ourvir sur Pan qui titubait !  
  
- Salut tous le monde! dit'elle en souriant .  
  
- PAN! dit Trunks en courant vers elle pour la porter, tu dois retourner au lit !  
  
- Ils ne peuvent rien pour moi ici , je prefere allé chez moi . Trunks enmene moi à la maison !  
  
- Tu sais bien que je ne peu rien te refuser , c'est du chantage !  
  
- Pan , ma puce ...  
  
- On se retrouve chez moi ? ^ ^ ok maman ?  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon de Pan :  
  
- Panny , depuis combien de temps est tu malade ?  
  
- Plus d'un an et demi grand père .  
  
- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?  
  
- Pour éviter que vous réagisiez comme ça !  
  
- Et toi Trunks depuis combien de temps est tu dans la confidence ?  
  
- Hier soir .  
  
- Je suis désolée mais je refusai de vous voir pleurer sur mon sort.  
  
- Hooo ! Pan ma chérie comme cela a dut être dur toute seule !  
  
- Ne t'inquiete pas maman je suis forte , sauf du coeur c'est étrange non ?  
  
- Ne dit pas des choses pareil Panny , je vais trouver quelque chose tu ne vas pas mourir comme ça !  
  
- Trouve un antidote avant 2 mois et on verra bien si je suis encore là !  
  
- Arrêt ne dit pas de telles choses tu n'a pas le droit , pas toi !  
  
- Bra écoute j'ai tout envisager, je ne vois rien, la medecine est impuisante je suis lasse des faux fuiyants .  
  
- Ecoute! Maman , Trunks et nous tous allons travailler jours et nuits pour trouver un remede !  
  
- Je refuse ! dit 'elle en se levant, je ne veux pas que vous fondiez en moi de nouveaux éspoirs , je ne le suporterais pas !  
  
- Pan , chérie , calme toi . Tu ne pourra pas nous en empècher, et puis j'ai une idée .  
  
- Trunks ... je veux bien! Si tu ne me quitte pas et que je vous aide, d'accord ?  
  
- Oui, Pan !  
  
- Merci dit'elle en se rassayant dans son fauteuil sur ses jenoux, je vous suis très reconnaissante, à tous. Et elle s'endormie contre lui, les autres partirent et fermèrent la porte .Videl et Gohan se retournèrent vers la maison.  
  
- Gohan, mon amour! Qu'allons nous faire?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien Videl, je n'en sais rien ! dit'il en laissant une larme couler doucement sur sa joue.  
  
Notes de l'auteur :  
  
Je m'enfonce dans le pathétique , c'est mon prof de français qui serait surpris !! Mais je trouve que Pan et Trunks sont trop mimi , c'est là qu'on se dit que c'est de la fiction. Un garçon pareil c'est introuvable , et croyez moi je m'y connais , mais bon on peu toujours rêver non?  
  
ByeBye a+  
  
Hana_chan 


	4. Chapitre Quatrième : Espoir

CHAPITRE QUATRIEME : ESPOIR  
  
1 mois et 1 semaines plus tard , CC :  
  
  
  
Tous s'affèrent autour de la nouvelle invension de Trunks, une nouvelle machine à remonter dans le temps, Pan qui devient de plus en plus faible n'aide plus beaucoup et observe dans un fauteuil, couverte par de bonnes couvertures chaudes, Trunks vient la voir toutes les 20min pour l'embrasser. Il ne dors presque plus et passe tous sont temps sur la machine .  
  
- Trunks vas dormir un peu avec Pan, tu tombe de fatigue !  
  
- Pas tant que tous sera fini !  
  
Vegeta lui aide comme il peut ( en ayant l'air de rien ) et veille sur Pan de loin allertant au moindre problème, il s'approche d'elle une tasse de thé à la main .  
  
- Pan ... bois ça ... tu ne mange presque plus rien !  
  
- Vegeta , merci tu es adorable , mais ...  
  
- Pour me faire plaisir ! dit'il en souriant , Pan je t'aime comme ma propre fille , je suis fier que mon fils t'ai choisit .  
  
- Ho! Vegeta moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup et je te respecte .  
  
- Je suis si triste de te voir dans cet état , lui dit'il en la serrant dans ses bras, tu sera toujours ma deuxième fille .  
  
- Merci , Vegeta ... si tu savais ... comme tes mots me touches .  
  
- Maintenant tu vas te reposer et guérire , mon fils vas venir avec toi se repposer un peu, il en a plus que besoin .  
  
- merci, murmura t'elle en le laissant partire, les yeux pleins de larmes .  
  
- Gamin ta femme t'attend !  
  
- Père mais ...  
  
- On ne discute pas jeune homme ! Une femme comme ça on en prends soin, vas elle t'attend !  
  
- Merci papa !  
  
- De rien Trunks !dit'il en lui souriant, tous le monde dans le labo était étonné et le regardait .  
  
- QUOI ?? SI ON PEU MÊME PLUS ÊTRE AIMABLE ??? cria t'il avant de sortir de la salle .  
  
Trunks quand à lui pris Pan dans ses bras et l'enmena dans leur chambre, il la posa sur le lit et s'assis à ses côtés .  
  
- Pan je t'aime, je sais que ça peux sembler bizzard mais ... Pan ... épouse moi !  
  
- Ho , Trunks ... je ... oui !  
  
Ils rirent tous mes deux et s'enlacèrent .  
  
- Quand ?  
  
- Demain ! j'ai déjà tous fait préparer: les papiers, l'église, la bague et je sais que tu as déjà une robe que tu a fais il y a 2 ans, avec ma soeur!  
  
- Oui je me souviens, je n'y pensait plus mais elle m'a pris 4 ans !Trunks tu es parfait, je t'aime tant !  
  
- En attendant dormont !  
  
- oui!  
  
  
  
Notes de l'auteur :  
  
Il est tous piti ce chapitre, mais la suite est délicieuse je vous assure.  
  
Sortez les mouchoirs !!!  
  
Hana-chan 


	5. Chapitre Cinquième : Le mariage

CHAPITRE CINQUIEME : LE MARIAGE  
  
Le lendemain à l'église tous le monde pleur déjà dans l'assemblée , Pan attends le signal pour entrer aux côtès de son père .  
  
- Pan chérie tu es sur ?  
  
- Papa écoute je ... oui !  
  
- Pourquoi alors as tu l'aire si triste ?  
  
- Parce que papa ... je ... je ne me souvient pas d'un moment où je ne l'ai pas aimé ... et je v le perdre ... dans peu de temps ,alors ...  
  
- Arret tu vas vivre , il t'aime il ne te laissera jamais seule tu le sais !  
  
- Oui papa .  
  
- Pan tu sais que je t'aime !?  
  
- Moi aussi , de tous mon coeur !  
  
Et la musique commenca , et elle s'avanca doucement dans la nef, elle semblait radieuse, sa robe était très simple,un corsage crème sans manches finement brodé lassé d'un ruban mauve et elle désendait jusqu'au sol, elle ne portait aucun bijous sauf un colier de satin mauve de la même couleure que les cheuveux de Trunks orné d'un perle. Lui était très élégant dans son costume blanc et mauve, il l'attendait paciament devant l'hotel le coeur battant .  
  
Ils ne voyaient pas les autres, soubliant totalement dans les yeux de leur âme soeur.  
  
*Pour toujours mon amour, nous deux à jamais quoi qu'il arrive, Hier , Aujourd'hui, Demain, pour Toujours*  
  
Et le prètre prononca la phrase sacré du pact qui allait les liés , ce fut d'abord au tour de Trunks puis à celui de Pan :  
  
- Non ! je ne l'épouse que jusqu'a ce que le mort ne nous sépare pas !  
  
- Quoi ? vous ne voulez pas l'épouser ?  
  
- Si mais seulement si la mort ne nous sérape pas !  
  
- Si vous voulez, donc je vous déclare MARI ET FEMME , vous pouvez ... sais déjà fais , bon bha félicitation !  
  
Tous sortirent de l'église et Pan lança son bouquet qui attéri dans les bras de Bra, elle tourna son regard vers Goten, rougissante de plaisir .  
  
  
  
Et ils rejoignirent le labo , enlevant leurs habits de fete et se remétant au travail , Pan et Trunks quand à eux goutaient au bonheur des jeunes mariés  
  
  
  
Pan et Trunks debout devant leurs lit se regardaient .  
  
- Je t'aime Trunks Brief Végéta !  
  
- Moi aussi Pan Brief Son avec toute mon âme !  
  
- Trunks je voulait te dire merci, merci de m'offrire toute cette joie, je suis comblée et sache que j'aurai heureuse de porter tes enfants !  
  
- Tu les portera Pan, même si pour cela je doit venir en personne te chercher au paradi.  
  
- Trunks nous deux , c'est pour toujours n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Oui mon ange à tous jamais !  
  
Elle se blotis contre lui et l'embrassa pationémant, et ils firent l'amour comme si demain était leur dernier jour, sans barière. Deux amants en fuite condamnés à une mort certaine sans aucune chance de rémissiont, demain ne conte plus ,seul l'instemps présent. Comme pour donné de l'imporantce à leurs vies, fusionant jusqu'à leurs corps, leurs ames et leurs esprits en une seule chose, leur amour brulant, au dela de tous mots, de toutes phrases.  
  
*haaaaaa! Enfin, nous sommes un comme cela aurai toujours du l'être, enfin complet, et ce pour toujours *  
  
Les deux amants s'endormirent , blotis l'un contre lautre de peur de le perdre à jamais .  
  
Au labo :  
  
  
  
- Videl , as tu vu ?  
  
- Oui ! chéri j'ai vu!dit 'elle en pleurant dans ses bras.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais vue deux être s'aimer autant, je veux dire même toi et moi, jamais nous n'avons atteints cette perfection dans nos sentiments, cette plénitude.  
  
- Je crois qu'aucuns de nous ne connait ce sentiments, prions pour que cette machine marche demain, le temps presse! Intervint goku en placant un main sur l'épaule de son fils  
  
- Je ne suporterais pas que ces deux là ne puissent vivre ainsi toute leur vie !N'est ce pas Bra ?  
  
- Oui Goten, eux plus que quiconque méritent le bonheur !  
  
  
  
Notes de l'auteur :  
  
Sortez les violons !!!! Là c'est THE mélo !!  
  
moi qui déteste ça, remarquez on tombe facilement dedans non? à trop vouloir en faire , on en fait beaucoup trop !!  
  
Bientôt le dénoument , mais que vas t'il se passer ? moi je sais ^^  
  
Hana-chan 


	6. Chapitre Sixième : Le future

CHAPITRE SIXIEME : LE FUTURE  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin dans la chambre de Pan et de Trunks :  
  
Il se reveil les larmes aux yeux, il a encore fait ce même rêve à son sujet, elle disparaissait et il ne pouvait pas la retenir. Il la sera dans ses bras, et il sentis que quelque chose clochait il la tourna vers lui.  
  
- Pan? Tu vas bien ? PAN ???  
  
A cet instemps tous accourèrent de leurs chambres respectives .  
  
- Trunks qu'y a t'il ?  
  
- Pan ! elle est mal enmenons la à l'infirmerie !  
  
  
  
2 h plus tards :  
  
- Plus ça vas et plus son énergie faiblie, je doit partir tous de suite !La machine est elle prete ??  
  
- Oui je l'ai fini hier soir !  
  
- Merci m'an ! dit 'il en partant comme une fusée dans le labo, il embarqua mit les machine en route et décolla, CA MARCHE !! hurla t'il. Et il disparut aussi tôt .  
  
  
  
5 ans plus tard :  
  
Mirai Trunks est affairé à une nouvelle invention, sont monde a été reconstruit et est maintenant en paix, tous ses amis sont réssusités, il veille sur ses derniers enfant agés respectivement de 2 ans et 4 mois , Gourry et Lina ( Cherchez pas c un hazzard ^_~ ) ils avaient tous les deux les cheuveux de leur père et de beaux yeux noir pétilants. Soudain un étrange appareil arriva dans le jardin, Mirai Trunks se mit en position d'attaque, Gourry prit sa soeur dans les bras afin de la protégée. Trunks désendit de la navette et les vit il sourit mais se souvenant de sa mission pris un air serieux et s'approcha d'eux. Mirai Trunks avait fais tombé sa garde et son fils se relaxa un peu, mais était toujours étonné de voir deux " papa " .  
  
- Bonjours !  
  
- Bonjours moi ! que veux tu ? dit'il avec un petit sourir en coin.  
  
- J'ai besoin du médicamant que tu as donné à Goku il y a quelques années !  
  
- Pour qui ?  
  
- Ma femme !  
  
- Tu es marié ? déjà ?  
  
- Oui et ? toi tu fais bien toujours du babi-sitting ?  
  
- Calme toi, je vais te donner ce que tu veux mais tu m'enmène avec toi alors, j'ai envie de revoir tous le monde ça fais longtemps !  
  
- Ok mais dépéchons nous, tu prends ces enfants ?  
  
- Oui !  
  
- Ok !  
  
Mirai Trunks alla dans Capsul Corps, puis en resortit un flacon à la main il fit un signe à Trunks ,ils embarquèrent et décolèrent .  
  
  
  
5 ans plus tôt , 10 min après son départ :  
  
La machine temporelle revint, les deux Trunks désendent de la navette avec les enfants, sous les yeux ébaillit de tous .  
  
- Mais que font ils ici?  
  
- Voyage d'étude, comment vas tu Gohan ?  
  
- Bien et toi ?  
  
- Très bien, il salua tous le monde, je vous présente Gourry mon fils et Lina ma petite dernière !  
  
Tous furent très surpris.  
  
- Et tu en a combien comme ça ?  
  
- 4 !  
  
- Non ? tant que ça ?  
  
- Oui ! mais aujourd'hui ma femme est dans sa famille alors je garde les deux derniers .  
  
- Qui est ce ?  
  
- C'est ...  
  
- Bon c'est pas tous mais Pan attends !  
  
- J'arrive !  
  
Ils se dirijèrent vers l'infirmerie laissant les deux enfants avec les autres, Trunks s'approcha de Pan l'embrassa, Mirai Trunks s'approcha d'eux.  
  
- Tu doit être heureux, elle est très belle.  
  
- Oui je sais, mais pour l'instemps donne moi ce flacon s'il te plaie .  
  
- Tiens, il lui tendit et il l'injécta à Pan il fit action instemptanément, ses couleures revinrent et elle ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Trunks ?  
  
- Je suis là mon amour !  
  
- Je voix double chéri .  
  
- Non, je suis allé cherché Mirai Trunks dans le future et il m'a donné ton antidote, tu es sauvée !  
  
- C'est... c'est vrai? dit 'elle en pleurant.  
  
- Oui, tu vois rien ne nous séparera tant que je serai là.  
  
- Aide moi je doit me lever, je me sens mieu !  
  
- Tu es sur ?  
  
- Oui, je ne suis qu'un petit peu faible, mais tous vas bien je t'assure!  
  
Ils la souleva, la laissant s'apuiyer sur son bras, elle sourit à Mirai Trunks.  
  
- Merci infiniment !  
  
- Oui merci !  
  
- C'est rien, je le fait aussi pour moi !  
  
Et ils sortirent sur la terrasse où tous le monde les attendaient, heureux, les félicitation et les remerciments fuslèrent de partout. Et enfin il fut l'heure de partir .  
  
- A bientôt tous le monde, dirent ils lorsque Pan et Trunks les raccompagnèrent chez eux .  
  
  
  
5 ans plus tard , 2 h après leurs départ :  
  
  
  
- P'a! m'an va nous tuer !  
  
- Je sais bien Gourry, vous feriez mieu de partire avant qu'elle n'arrive!  
  
- Ok byebye !  
  
- Aurevoir Maman !  
  
Et la porte se ferma, la machine monta et tous deux virent une femme entourée de deux jeune filles plantées dans les airs devant eux.  
  
- Il m'a appelé Maman, tu as entendu ?  
  
- Oui, mais alors, il regarda les trois femmes, deux plus petites encadraient une femme plus agée elle était toutes brune, les deux jumelles avaient les yeux de trunks mais l'autre il était évient qu'il s'agisait de Pan. Les filles les saluairent poliment et Mirai Pan lui fit un signe de la main tous en embrassant ton époux qui l'avait regoint .  
  
Puis ils disparurent.  
  
  
  
Notes de l'auteur :  
  
Bin voilà !! en fait je voulait pas faire un "happy end" mais là je me suis dit " Meg ma grande reprends toi ! tu vas tous nous faire sombrer dans la déprime avec ton truc ! " Donc voila tous se fini bien , c'est un vrai conte de fée !!! Quoi que j'adore les tragédies , j'aime broiller du noir ( j'ai un grain ! vous en doutiez ? ) mais un jours je ferai un truc bien gloque et tous et tous ! bon et bien plus qu'un chapitre !  
  
Hana-chan. 


	7. Chapitre Septième : Un nouveau départ

CHAPITRE SEPTIEME : UN NOUVEAU DEPART  
  
  
  
  
  
5ans plus tôt , 5 min plus tard :  
  
  
  
Pan et Trunks sortirent de la capsule et regardairent le couché de soleil du toi, seuls, heureux et ensemble.  
  
- Trunks tu a vus tous ces enfants? Nous allons être heureux pour toujours, ensembe, toi, moi, nous deux et ceux que nous aurons bientôt .  
  
- Comment ça bientôt ?  
  
- Bin oui les deux jumelles avait quoi? 4 -5 ans? C'est pour bientôt !  
  
- Tant mieu, mais on vas se prendre une grande baraque à nous ok ?  
  
- Oui! je veux un chien et des chats !  
  
- Ho oui ! Et puis de beaux meubles et tous et tous ,nous allons être heureux, pour toujours, heureux ensemble. Il la sairait contre lui avec amour face au couché de soleil rouge et lavande, ils s'embrassèrent passionément sur le plus haut toit de la ville .  
  
- Trunks je t'aime tant que même le mort ne pourait te prendre à moi !  
  
- Nous aimer c'est notre destin et nous l'asumons pleinement et nous deviendrons le couple parfait, avec nos beaux enfants notre chien, nos chats et notre belle maison  
  
- Nous allons réaliser tous nos rêves , ensemble pour toujour .  
  
  
  
Fin ... ou plutôt un nouveau départ ...  
  
  
  
Notes de l'auteur :  
  
Et bien ma fois se fut bien dur mais j'espere avoir comblé toutes mes lacunes, le stile n'est sans doute pas parfais cependant je ne souhaite pas être avant tous prise au serieux .Je n'est pour seule ambition que de divertire les gens avec mes histoires qu'ils entrent à leur tour dans mon monde imaginaire .  
  
Sue ceux je vous souhaite à tous une vie joyeuse où vous aussi vous trouverez votre âme soeur comme nous ne souhaitons je pense tous et toutes . 


End file.
